MG - Metal Fear Contra - Part I - The Surge
by Sgt-Sparki
Summary: 2012. The world accepts the controversial Pacific island and mercenary state "LATER HEAVEN" as an independant country. Meanwhile, young Angel Operative Haki and her team of international liaison soldiers are sent on a training mission to the leveled remains of OUTER HEAVEN and uncover an unusual faction. As her team returns, they discover history repeating itself...


**Disclaimer/Author's Foreword**

This is just a crossover fanfiction featuring elements and characters from various titles of KONAMI, RAVEN SOFTWARE's "Soldier of Fortune" and SIRTECH's "Jagged Alliance" (as well as other IPs) paired with original characters, plot and storylines by my inspiration and creativity. Though mostly inspired on the Metal Gear timeline, it is considered an alternate universe with loose connections to the original canon of the Metal Gear Solid titles. Certain antagonists were also inspired by existing materials as well as the author's creative juices. Occasional gags similarly found in MGS will be presented.

Note that this fiction contains violence, profanity, possible mild _adult themes_, notes of psychological terror, biological-angst, light occultism and other elements- and thus is only for the appropriate mature reader. I am not sure if I will go the occult route with this one, but we'll see if I'm up to that task. Over-the-top is unlikely, but this fanfiction is also to be a creepy one as it progresses.

The author has only played the NES version of Metal Gear ever since, but has always been a silent fan and follower of the ongoing series - Nevertheless, errors in the actual canon is likely to be found.

References and inspirations were also found and taken from the MetalGear wikia site as well as Youtube.

Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed.

Enjoy...

PS: Hopefully nobody wrote a story like this one over all these years. Nevertheless - I was just in the mood to write, and the title is not a typo...

**MG - METAL FEAR CONTRA **

**Part I: The Surge**

Written by Sgt-$parki

**Prologue **

**- Big Boss' Dream -**

From the 1960s to 80s...

The legendary soldier codenamed _Big Boss_ was once a former patriot serving his country as an extremely effective military intelligence operative. Big Boss was involved in various theaters of war as well as covert operations and has become what many perceive today as the greatest soldiers of the 20th century.

Yet during his services, the renowned soldier had discovered intriguing plans of his leaderships - so intriguing that one could not simply perceive these as mere conspiracies. Having found out that he and various others had only been mere pawns in a senseless war game of madness and power between world governments, Big Boss had ultimately discovered that all soldiers of the world were in dire need for a retreat. He was enthralled by a dream of a _haven_... free of their governments' manipulative grasps; A place where they would no longer be treated as useless cannon fodder by the greed of corrupted minds that only intend to rule the world.

His enlightenment would eventually come true by the enigmatic name: _OUTER HEAVEN_.

OUTER HEAVEN

OUTER HEAVEN was not only a simple name. To understand its essence, one needed to understand the very moment of this enlightenment itself. Previously, the dream of HEAVEN was conceptualized by a powerful yet renegade special operative known as Gene. In the 1970s, Gene had usurped command of the iconic military division Big Boss was also part of and had framed him in the process. In a final confrontation and moment of utter defeat, the usurping commander had revealed to Big Boss his concept of what was to be called the ARMY's HEAVEN - amassing the world's superior talents of mercenaries safely within a paradise and later to crush the global balance as well as hideous grasps of corrupted world governments.

Despite being a charismatic leader, Gene's philosophy was untruthful to those he actually wished to protect, namely the individuals of soldiers. Prior to defeating Gene, Big Boss revealed that the leader had become corrupted himself, for he was using fear and deception to guide these soldiers.

It was then when Big Boss had ultimately discovered that the soldiers craved for a paradise and haven, free of the grasps of their oppressing governments... but such truly to be _a paradise __**outside**__ of Gene's philosophy of HEAVEN_. Before Gene's passing, the dying man ultimately transferred all of his privileges and amassed funds to the man he chose as his successor, hoping that the mass resources would at least fulfill Big Boss'_ dream_ of a better world for the soldiers.

During the period between 1970s and '80s, Big Boss had finally established the small nation of OUTER HEAVEN; considered a rogue state for The West - but even more the much desired safe haven for delusional and abused soldiers and their families. These _soldiers_ discovered that they were often abused by the governments without remorse as these would always invent reasons to evoke conflicts and more. However, there was hope in form of the proud OUTER HEAVEN nation.

The small yet secret militaristic state of OUTER HEAVEN existed somewhere in the jungles of Africa, consisting primarily of a massive fortress-bunker and a standing army of men and women willing to stand their grounds for their comrades and families. Its society and belief was unique on the planet and beyond the sense of literal patriotism, and as more time went by, the more Big Boss discovered that his nation would someday by in great danger once it was discovered. He perceived that he needed something to ensure the upper hand against **any **hostile intentions from The West or any other powerful government - or at least some form of _leverage_.

This leverage came in form of a technology so advanced that it could strike fear into the hearts of any potential enemy. To ensure ultimate security, Big Boss and his subordinates developed the massive bipedal tank TX-55... better known as a true _Metal Gear_. Although this Metal Gear was more of a vulnerable prototype, such and future Metal Gears were feared specifically for their unique traits of launching nuclear strikes from any point of the world. Hulks like these were truly weapons of mass destruction.

When OUTER HEAVEN and the existence of the Metal Gear was discovered, The West was predominantly assured that both were the true threat to the modern world and needed to be wiped out. The integrity of OUTER HEAVEN was amazingly dense, proving that infiltration could possibly be successfully executed by special forces. FOXHOUND was to be the secret military branch to perform the dangerous mission. However, unknown to the officials, Big Boss was still undercover as a commanding officer secretly pulling threads like a puppet master. Big Boss has indirectly managed to convince the officials that a sole operative could obliterate the threats.

Though highly questionable by his officials, the Boss' selection of the sole operative to be dispatched fell upon a young rookie codenamed _Solid Snake_. Big Boss was highly ensured that this rookie could never do anything to leave a mark on the Metal Gear, let alone OUTER HEAVEN.

... But he was proven wrong.

_Solid Snake_ had proven himself against all odds, not only obliterating the Metal Gear but wreaking total havoc also the hopeful nation, lastly allowing The West including NATO and other established military branches of the dreaded world to invade the rogue state and destroy it for good. Solid Snake himself, though a young blood, proved to be a truly deceptive devil of destruction unfortunately chosen by the man who clearly underestimated him. Big Boss ultimately exposed himself to the rookie, ensured he could stop the elusive Snake, but he failed.

Big Boss vanished...

The sanctuary of HEAVEN was destroyed...

And with it, his dream...

Or not...?

**Chapter 1 - "The Visitors" -**

**- Later -**

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean..._

Present Day, Year 2012.

A meaningless piece of land obstructs the vast blue. The sun shines brightly upon this populated island, its minor landmasses and its industrious infrastructures. Not only civilian but also military vehicles move about the wide main streets. It is a hot day - with another four to come prior to the much welcomed and upcoming storm season. Many people roam this unusual _fortress city, _both civilians and armed soldiers. Despite the seemingly hostile appearances, all are calm yet curious as they know that a considerable amount of foreign visitors were upon their soil for the first time ever in almost three decades. What was once known as a secret rogue state had now become a prime interest for the world public. Visitors as carefully watched as they explore this very unusual yet unique state...

Meanwhile, most of the population's attention is focused upon their bulky analog television screens as they curiously watch the ongoing press conference and its documentary footages.

= Presidential Palace Complex =

Hundreds to thousands of people attend the official and grand event. Countless military officers and operatives remain calmly as various highly ranked officials, politicians, celebrities and other VIPs quietly participate. The public eyes of the world are just as present as the attentions of the officials participating. One could also easily spot the many soldiers of this proud nation by their iconic uniforms and the iconic diagonal belt across their chests. Caterers share luxurious champagne and other drinks to the groups of people.

It is a grand historical day, for it was the true revelation and acceptance of this nation as an independent country-state to the known world. Long had it been considered as a ghost and later mistaken as a rogue entity. However, the history of this nation was certainly as shrouded as its prime establishment - and one could sense the faint note of fear about this seemingly militaristic nation.

The main complex itself was vast, offering much space for the mass of people. Large drapes and flags of all nations are revealed - but the one of this particular nation certainly gave something to be concerned about. Its symbol certainly awakened bad memories of a dreadful age in the history of what was now already of the past century.

As of now, they currently listened to the ongoing documentary projected on a large silver screen as well as many other massive monitors and the rest of the world. Everybody listened and whispered comments to each other as they watched. Clearly, this image was nothing close to the modern _High Definition Standards_.

Footages of fierce battles are shown. The location seems to be some sort of military state-complex that had somewhat similar aesthetics to this presidential one everybody stands in here and now. Many see soldiers of specific factions attempting to obliterate each other. Muzzle flashes brighten the night. Tanks and other hardware venture through the rough terrains, blasting their way through the verdant world into the outer grounds of an extremely vast military base. Waves of whistles and howls are the only foreboding signs prior to devastation.

These images were of a history that happened only three decades ago. Viewers can recognize that there are countless civilians caught between the lines.

Everybody listens to the ongoing narration of a man's firm voice...

"... OUTER HEAVEN had been unfortunately perceived as a serious threat to world peace. Intelligence agencies revealed that this nation was on the verge of completing authentic weapons of mass destruction and was more than eager to launch terrorist attacks upon the world. The credibility of the evidence remains questionable even to this day. When NATO and various other established world organizations declared the so-called OUTER HEAVEN nation a rogue state, military assets and forces were swiftly mobilized and relocated to South Africa. What then followed was a massacre... "

Most of the foreign journalists reveal discomfort as most of the images are graphic.

"Even former participants of the Vietnam conflict could not believe what was happening. I was there at the time as a young journalist who was too enthusiastic of venturing to this state. Though I was not trusted, I was never harmed nor held as a prisoner, even though OUTER HEAVEN did possess such, but these were truly adversaries. I was allowed to film all as I please. I was never accused of being a spy and my materials - while closely monitored - were neither confiscated nor censored. I was treated well as a guest and visitor."

The footage reveals stills of wars.

"However... I do feel that all this was my doing - a-all these deaths. I had no clue that my material was viewed as evidence against this small independent state as a serious threat to the world. When I had revealed that OUTER HEAVEN possessed an authentic nuclear warhead, I had always reported it as their sole matter of defense - and that they would never use it as it was only to provide a realistic leverage. There were always fears that the world would invade them even without such weapon... but these fears came to reality: The world was too convinced that they would abuse it. I do not know why the world ultimately assaulted this nation, but it was certainly an atrocity. Many people died - people that I knew - people of which that were not the power-hungry individuals the rest of the world had always depicted them as."

Various images and people in military uniforms are shown; many of which that resemble the appearances of the various soldiers who stood amidst this vast room. The images show armed soldiers with berets as well as random _citizens_ saluting and greeting the camera. Other footages show others supporting efforts of erecting infrastructural bridges and complexes throughout the dense jungle.

However, certain journalists became anxious the moment they witnessed various flags with the iconic symbol that also hung throughout this presidential complex. The symbol easily awoke memories of a vicious war.

"There was never any moment of racism or hateful ideologies. On the contrary... Although I was never revealed the truth of the existence of OUTER HEAVEN, I have always felt the impression of it as some sort of haven for a special sort of people that for some reason feared the rest of the world. Nevertheless, they belief in the state of OUTER HEAVEN was strong, as for their leader who still remains missing in action."

The image fuzzes, likely caused by the age of the actual analog medium. After a short moment, the blurry image returns back to normal.

"- Too much happened that day and night. Too bloody. I cannot stress how atrocious this assault was. What disturbs me however is how fast all this happened... And how this has all taken place so fiercely without any sort of ensuring minimal causalities for the civilian population... What however disturbs me even more is -"

The image flickers one more time, as well as faint change in pitch and tone. It was easy to assume that the analog medium had suffered damages by decay over all these years.

The viewers are then revealed a different location. The point of view rocks up and down and the intrusive rainstorm upon the deck easily hints a rough night. The voice shouts, clearly exhausted as one can easily figure by his surroundings. The noise of fierce winds rips through the vast hall.

"- Ou... O-OUTER HEAVEN is no more. Hundreds of thousands fled what was - their home. The invading forces possessed staggering numbers. Resistance was all but futile. C-Currently, we are no longer on mainland as you can see... I-I decided to come with these... refugees. We're no longer on mainland - we're on the open sea, s-somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

The ocean has been quite rough these last three weeks - and or was it five? Uh, I'm... I'm not sure. The people - both military and civilians - made a hasty escape through the jungles to the coasts. We're on hulking tankers somewhere lost in this damn ocean. I'm not sure where we are heading. The people of FALLEN HEAVEN are unable to find a country that grants asylum. This is outrageous... Apparently the world does not want us - and I'm guessing even this big lake does not want us here... and yet, we're all still breaking through... surviving, somehow -"

The point of view slowly turns towards the open sea, revealing an armada of military and logistical vessels. Batches of orange dots are spread like fireflies desperately trying to stay alive. Frequent waves attempt to devour the mass. There are so many orange stars throughout the wild ocean that one can only assume that the convoy is vast, stretching deep into the darkness of the stormy night.

"I have no idea how many of these huge tankers we have in this... fleet. There are so many ships, I cannot even bear to guess how many people have survived these horrors we had witnessed. There's - There's a considerable number of orphans and severely injured adults. Mother Nature is apparently challenging us as well. But I can only rephrase what the surviving officers told me: _His Dream will never perish_... They will survive... Somehow..."

**- Soldiers of Heaven's Fortune -**

Echoes of countless voices repeated this phrase as the footage reached its end. People clapped and raised their glasses to honor the man far ahead who was known as _the observer_.

Aides removed the heavy curtains from the colossal windows, letting warmth and light raise the hopes of all who participated. Various groups shortly conversed with each other while enjoying the prickling flavors of champagne.

Several calm minutes went by until a mixed group of figures approached the wide table presented upon a slightly heightened stage. Applauds persisted until these men and women found their respective seats. The stage as well as the surroundings were well decorated with various drapes revealing somewhat disturbing symbols. Artistic oil paintings presented various prominent faces, including their former as well as the new _presidential_ leader of the island nation. TV crews and equipment were then aligned upon the specific faces. One could easily recognize politicians as well as iconic figures and military officers. Ministers from neutral countries were also present.

The grand event itself was more or less coming to an end. The world had finally accepted this small world as an authentic independent nation and state. The few _leaders_ of this nimble nation received symbolic objects including traditionally handwritten treaties and acknowledgements. Signatures and handshakes ultimately ensured that this nation had survived the decades of impending invasions, threats and other geopolitical tremors for good. Both local and the vast social media beyond the big blue ocean welcomed this nation with open arms.

It was a special day not only for this island state. Long had the Cold War and other eras ended ago. New and greater terrors had emerged during the first decade of this new millennium, showing that former conflicting countries could no longer ignore the rise of these threats. Though sensitive conflicts remained a thorn in the many eyes of the today's nations, this specific one was no longer considered a threat. However, it did remain a controversial one, as many were to this day.

But considering this specific day alone, the gleaming sun raised hopes for a brighter and prosperous future...

The conference was coming to an end. Various foreign politicians congratulated the state and its leaders once more. All held their respective speeches to the public with pride. The vast hall filled with thousands of journalists, soldiers and politicians applauded once more when the supreme leader of the nation was to give the final speech. The iconic figure reached the podium and paused for the moment.

All gazed upon the unusual man who was aged somewhere around his 50s. Though known to be of Mongolian heritage, his face as well as his complexion did reveal many traits of the Arabian bloodlines. The man also possessed curly hair that formed somewhat that of a stylish-yet-ironic mullet. However, it was more his appearance as a political figure that easily could catch even the dullest of attentions. He wore a militaristic peaked cap, which was quite unusual as various high ranking figures as well as the countless soldiers of his nation wore berets with pride.

But foremost, nothing was more ridiculed by outer satirists and comedians than his considered-ridiculous amount of medals, golden woven cords, and other impressive decorations of his shiny white uniform. The sunlight made him glow as much as the massive set of smiling teeth coming from the massive oil painting far behind him.

Ideally, his iconic sunglasses always ensured his face to be on the front pages of newspapers and geopolitical magazines whenever it came it questionable decisions. Clearly, this man was not always taken seriously though one did fear his nation as a rogue state; a term considered to hostile nations that truly needed to be dealt with by today's world.

This specific figure was well known for his obnoxiously-long rambles during world summits and other geopolitical events ever since this state was considered a rogue secret. Scandals and other sensational subjects were also not a rarity. And yet, this man was considered supreme leader and president of a newly welcomed nation whose governmental form still remained a mystery. Luckily, he promised that he would keep this short. Chuckles echoed through the hall while others remained worried. The leader then began his speech.

The extremely over-decorated officer and leader was no other than President-Generalissimo **Vermon CaTaffy**. Though still named by his former nickname as _Colonel CaTaffy_, the man had climbed the ranks, especially when the new yet instable nation desperately needed a leader to survive. As of now, he was supreme leader of the nation...

"...**LATER HEAVEN**.

And while we would - of course - continue our stand even if the world had not done what it is doing today, we wish to thank the world for its welcoming generosity."

One could hear the clatter of auto-focusing digital cameras as they shot high resolution images. CaTaffy paused and straightened his stance, ensuring that his _down-to-earth _appearance was more than photogenic. One of his seated officers whispered something from the side, kindly reminding him that he was to focus on his speech and that the cameras would still be there. The rather crazed man cleared his voice.

"Yes... The fall of OUTER HEAVEN was a real shame. Indeed, the world leaders of that time were truly blind. I am pleased to see that the world has also accepted the truth that most of the information and intelligence materials were forged, only to sanction this dreadful assault upon our former home and people. Thirty years is not a long time, yet I think it is time we agree to this as a time of history. We will not forget..."

CaTaffy stretched his arm out towards the side while continuing his gaze towards the audience . Several seconds went by with people wondering what he was gesturing. Was he trying to show something? Another moment went by until a nervous young mail caterer figured that the prominent leader wished to have a glass of champagne. The extravagant officer with the sunglasses finally received what he demanded.

"... - But now", he continued while raising his glass, "It is time we look forward. We have proven that we as successors of a former misunderstood state are not hostile, and while... yes, we may be militaristic by our appearance, we are nothing more than just world citizens trying to find our place.

The world today still remains a dangerous place itself, but regarding our nimble yet proud and independent nation, we are here to survive and stay. After all, we are somewhere deep in the Pacific Ocean.

Who could we possibly harm with our few numbers? Right? *Chuckles. Smiles* A toast and boast: Let us celebrate the acceptance of this small nation, this small island group we all stand upon, to the world... May **LATER HEAVEN** prosper and help those who are in need. _His Dream Shall Never Perish!_"

"**His Dream Shall Never Perish**!"

All LATER HEAVEN officers and citizens chanted three times loud and clearly as they raised their glasses.

CaTaffy smiled at the mass of his military men and women, his guests and the spectating world. But just as the man and others were about to taste a drop of the prickling glory, he froze when he suddenly heard the loud voice of a young woman.

"I just cannot take this anymore!"

"- *Hmm*?"

The leader and various others were surprised by the woman who had just shouted out and who made her way through the mass towards the front. When she reached the front, all discovered the young woman of fair complexion, who also had a chestnut-brown ponytail. She wore a crimson red business suit with a long skirt, making it easy to figure that she was a foreign journalist like many others around. However, it was her outcry that both confused and shocked the many others. Flashes of cameras flicked many times.

"Oh, you must be my secretary". The extravagant leader smiled, but then heard one of his officers swiftly mumble something from the side; he then lowered his glass for the moment, "Ah, no, foreign journalist - And just who is this delightful young journalist?"

"What, you've forgotten me after all those times I interviewed you?!"

Another moment went by, somewhat hinting that the smiling officer had truly forgotten her. Once again, CaTaffy heard whispers coming from the side. But when he repeated a name he remembered to himself, his nearby officer wove his hands, saying that that was not the person he thought it was. Another officer spoke up while doing his best to keep his voice down. CaTaffy leaned away from the podium. All but the young women were patient. She could not believe what was happening.

"What do you mean? This is not that A-man-poor lady? That delightful journalist-lady from - Where from?", the fashionable leader whispered as he maintained his big smile.

Sir, Miss Ramanpour is a journalist from CNN. She is amidst the guests here, but she is not this young woman, one of his male subordinates whispered, Plus, Miss Ramanpour is over there. The - good-looking lady over there.

"Hmm?", the man with the sunglasses hummed while looking over his shoulder, immediately spotting the woman of Arabian heritage, "Ahh - Why yes. That makes sense. Then this is of course Ms. Blitzer."

N-No, sir, a female officer mentioned just besides the other, Rolf Blitzer is a man, also from CNN. But this young woman isn't.

"Ahh, yes, yes. How could I forget the man with his gaze and the beard? I should grow one like that. It would make more look more authentic, right?"

I-Indeed, sir! It would provide you with a more wilder masculine appearance - although I heard a lot of Western cultures seeing lately as a form of laziness unless constantly groomed.

The man spoke further to his whispering subordinates, rambling more about his looks and forgetting about the young woman.

"MISTER CATAFFY!", the challenging journalist barked, "I'M -"

The man moved back to the microphones of the podium, "Do please call me Vermon, just you, of course", adding a smile to the end of his phrase.

At the same time just outside at a broadcasting van, the group of technical journalists yelled in their microphone, "whatever you do, Gladis, don't say the name of our -!"

- but it was too late.

"I'm Gladis Hershel, senior correspondent from **Konami News Networks**!", she barked at him whilst pulling an earplug from her ear.

"Ah, yes. Gladis! Why, how long has it been?", CaTaffy replied happily, "You've become a fine young woman. What was it, five years?"

Two months, sir, his subordinate officer whispered loudly from behind.

"Oh", he paused, and then formed his iconic big smile, She got more front now. You've noticed that too?.

"Knock it off with the troll face, CaTaffy! I'm serious about what I am about to say."

"Vermon", the smiling row of pure white teeth hummed.

"Whatever you are - I don't care about titles or names right now. As you said before, I can speak openly with you. You said before that I could speak with you, down-to-earth and that you would neither lie nor beat around the bush."

The man looked at around and said, "Well - I am a politician after all. I'm like a lawyer, but with a better pay *chuckles* - but yeees, this young fervent beauty is not lying. So, why are you hear aside celebrating LATER HEAVEN's inauguration?"

"**LATER HEAVEN is a farce**! As much as OUTER HEAVEN was back then! I cannot believe that the **fucking** world is taking this **shit** - Let alone this man - seriously! I am disgusted by all this!"

Shock swept across the hall. Various soldiers with berets urged their approaches from the sides but the charismatic leader raised his hands and continuously smiled.

The men within the broadcasting van panicked as they started hammering on their equipment.

"Holy -! Our careers' are heading down the freaking drain! We've got to kill the line! Get commercials in! Bleep those damn words! We're live and we have young audience watching this! Our network is going to get sued and we're going to get screwed along! Oh my god, she's insulting him with more -"

"We're in the damn Pacific - with this delay, no chance the network can get the bleeps filtered in on time. We did not activate real time equipment!"

"W-Well, don't just sit there, turn it on!"

"Guys... guys...", another man said to the two, "We're pretty much screwed already. Plus we have some hundred other news companies broadcasting this. We... better just make the best of it. Even if Gladis just went gung-ho on a political leader... If all goes bad, we might as well ask for asylum, too."

The men calmed down, "Okay... *sigh* John?", he spoke into his headset, "Scratch that last order... Keep rolling... YES... Keep rolling. I know this is live and the viewers-yadda-yadda. Keep rolling."

The other two rubbed their foreheads.

"-the fuck is wrong with you, people?", Gladis aggressively noted towards the camera; apparently aiming her rage shortly upon the world, "Can't you see that this is a serious terrorist nation? They've been fueling world conflicts with their weapons and money-hungry foot soldiers!"

But as the young journalist captured the attention of the world, one of the many female subordinate soldiers of the group made a jolt; a reaction that was clearly to counter this barking lady. Yet before this specific individual was able to make her move, one of the nearby colleagues pushed her down by the shoulders.

- Stay put. You'll just make it worse! Let it be - Let it be. You know she's always like this, her friend said from her side.

The female subordinate growled and clenched her teeth.

Gladis swung a pointing finger at the smiling supreme leader whilst explaining her standpoint out loud; her voice echoing well across this vast hall:

"OUTER HEAVEN was a rogue fascist **MILITARY** state with even more para-militaristic mentalities- That is a fact. It was as hostile to outsiders and terroristic as any other organization that threats the world today! They have OBDUCTED innocent people - civilians and politicians!"

"Buuut Glaaadis", the smiling man heartwarmingly sung, "You know that we -"

"They had a massive army threatening anybody outside of their agenda. And they were even affiliated with a well known _white supremacy faction_ that terrorized the population of South Africa especially during the Apartheid era!"

"Oh, a minor misstep there. We did not know about their intentions. Sure, the 70s and 80s were full of conflicts all around the globe. We needed to ensure that the citizens of our former HEAVEN would not be engaged by the local warlo- I mean, leaders, leaders", CaTaffy corrected himself and gestured his silent apologies to the live cameras by tilting his head, "HEAVEN was in dire need for resources of whatever kind, so we also had to make sure these could venture through specific territories unharmed. All worked quite well. And -"

The woman in red shouted up at the man who stood behind the podium, "You send fucking mercenary madmen all across the globe! We've seen them do their evil in various parts of the world! From petty bank robberies to genocides - We've even seen them operating throughout the instable regions of Afghanistan, Iraq and even Syria today!"

"There are times when LATER HEAVEN _citizens_ and _brave souls_ are required to move about the world. We are of course at times forced to accept contracts that require my people to perform duties for the greater good of this small nation. And as Vice President and I have sworn, we are to focus our efforts in improving our infrastructure and stand - for we are living on a small island. And I am sure our Defense Secretary knows where we send our brave soldiers to",

CaTaffy made a brief glimpse at the female Secretary of Defense, who only replied a rather nervous shake with her head,

"*Ehm* We receive goods, we send whatever they want - and my men are very effective. After all, we are a safe haven for people with _special talents_. After all, _a contract is a contract is a contract_ - LATER HEAVEN ensures to live up to one of the many Rules of Acqui-"

As he spoke further, the fervent journalist lifted something CaTaffy could not recognize. He did notice hundreds of journalists and foreigners having these 'pads' they apparently typed upon. The charismatic officer stopped rambling when specific voices suddenly starting echoing from various sides. He looked around, noticing that they were coming from the speakers. The next moment revealed the source.

The vast number of participants suddenly noticed several screens revealing footage of what appeared to be some sort of commercial. CaTaffy and various other inhabitants of the island immediately recognized the trailer.

"Hmm? I don't recall this footage being ours. How -", the leader kindly noted, but figured he was not getting past this one as everybody spotted the dreadful symbol the entire world historically despised.

Unfortunately, this footage could not be denied as the same iconic symbol was found not only upon one of his countless badges and peaked cap, but everywhere upon the huge hanging drapes. CaTaffy and the Vice President looked at each other. He knew well enough that her _order_ was to remove all symbols and emblems as she truly knew how the world would react to it, regardless of its basic philosophy and truth.

The hand of the female Vice President met her forehead, I told you we should have taken down these drapes, too, Vermon.

This presidential complex must uphold the symbol, milady, the smiling man quietly replied, Even if the whole world is edgy about it.

You know exactly what that commercial is about, right?!

He paused but found it hard to work his way around this revelation, I thought the department stashed away all of these _special_ materials, Vee-Pee.

The woman sunk her head deeper into her palms, knowing that this was going to end in a political dilemma - starting with this old dreaded commercial... for it was also shown at random on national TV just days ago - an obvious miscommunication between the departments of the state.

"Young bloods - Angels - YOU!"

The commercial began with a short reminiscence of LATER HEAVEN's symbol, followed by this phrase proudly spoken by a woman who wore sunglasses, the iconic green military uniform of HEAVEN and a black beret. Judging the quality of the footage and the woman's hairstyle, one could easily figure that it was from the late-80s to mid-90s. Nevertheless, any HEAVEN citizen had seen this more than often - and soon there was to be cascades of shock about to go all through the world and the internet's vast social media groups.

The uniformed woman begins a disciplined walk. The camera moved ahead of her showing various young, armed soldiers and people of HEAVEN. All of them are perfectly rowed.

"We've lost our home, but not our dream... _HIS DREAM_. For this moment, young bloods, I wish to speak to you... truthfully", the woman said and removed her shades as she stopped and looked into the camera; her face was firm and full of seriousness, "We've set foot on unknown territory and we still remain in a world full of hatred and terror. OUTER HEAVEN is no more. We have fled from the onslaught as ordered by our former _dear leader_.

We have ventured across the maelstroms of the Oceans, we've suffered so much... and now we've found a small, untouched world we've claimed as our new HEAVEN. But we will not stand for long without dedication... This is why I speak to you, young nation! Even though this new HEAVEN is barely two years old, we have already established the infrastructures to support your education, your duty and pride with our amassed resources we have transported along our venture. We are survivalists. The fauna of this island is just as deadly as those who destroyed our former HEAVEN. But hear me out, we have what it takes to bring your talent to a level of awesome you cannot imagine.

Our nation has established universities and schools to emphasize on your desire and talents you wish to sharpen! You can become a brave defender of our proud nation, or serve in various theaters outside of our HEAVEN - learning more about what it means to be a SOLDIER OF HEAVEN'S FORTUNE.

Young bloods - ANGELS! Are you ready for adventure? To learn about the world, serve the greater good as our dear leaders dreamt, and defend this unique nation? "

"YES MA'AM!"

Hundreds, if not thousands of youngsters shouted behind.

The scene changes; showing various scenes of young men and women conducting military field trainings, climbing over various obstructing objects and learning skills necessary to venture through any battlefield of the world. Every single individual is devoted to their respective tasks.

"Learn to work as a team. Regardless of your appearance, ethnicity, physique - We train together. We cherish those who are willing to stand for our new HEAVEN. We embrace the orphans of our fallen comrades."

The scene then fades to a different location. Various students are seen as they move about the basic training schools and prime university. One recognizes these locations as a mix of civilian and military education. Both young and mature participate in various classes and fields of technology. A selected few of students share their experiences and thoughts.

"I gained a degree in International Terrorism! I learned how to find explosives and mines, anywhere - professionally! And if I'm on the battlefield and our contractors of whomsoever need a diversion, I also learned how to wreak havoc at **any** given time."

Just as the young man ends his sentence, he remains calm as a random stationary vehicle further behind suddenly bursts into the sky by an explosion. The flying wreck performs two slow somersaults before gravity tears it down upon the ground.

"Oww - My bad!", he says with a smile.

The scene changes to a young woman of indian heritage as forms a victory sign, "Got my degree in Information Gathering Techniques - or more simple: Intel!"

The same young lady is seen in a shady room as she performs a live interrogation upon captured terrorist. Armed HEAVEN sentries stand guard as they observe the interrogation. The captured terrorist is clearly severely injured and exhausted by her ongoing intrusive methods. Certain viewers are disgusted as they watch this brief event.

WHERE'S THE BOMB?!, the subtitle reveals as she shouts at the man in Swiss while harshly introducing him the broadside of her hand.

OK - OK - Pl-Please stop..., the man ultimately begs and confesses, We've planted it just outside at one of the police vans. The one *pants* - The one with the red stripes on its bumpers.

"Psychological warfare never been so much fun. We also learn various languages, too!", the young lady joyfully says as she joins the side of the other student, "And nobody can lie to eyes like these, either!"

The female commanding officer continues, "We offer everything you need to learn. From various fields of civil engineering - to negotiations..."

A young soldier barters by his mercenary contract, "50k hard cash or bust."

"Military prowess..."

Another young man screams out as he wildly sprays a bullet storm from his M60 machine gun, "YEAH, FUCKERS! YEEEEAH!"

"Anything... Anything, to serve as angels, as Soldiers of HEAVEN's Fortune, anywhere around the globe", the woman finally says, concluding as various HEAVEN soldiers gather around her, "Join us. Let us honor our fallen comrades and parents by showing them that they did not die in vain... _His Dream shall never perish_!"

The chants continue as the film fades away with the _controversial symbol_ of HEAVEN and various info-bits on how to enroll.

"Marvelous ad. Absolutely", CaTaffy suddenly said and clapped.

Only a selected few of his officers and other throughout the fast audience clapped. However, the leader could sense that the mass confusion was louder than his hands.

"Knock it off, CaTaffy", Gladis said, "Your nation alone is bootlegging everything that has a copyright on it. And as I said, this damn HEAVEN all of you speak of is fuelling conflicts around the world. Your former dear leader has lost control of his herd of delusional bastard soldiers. Hundreds of them have formed individual groups and organizations terrorizing the world you already have corrupted with these orphaned child soldiers!"

"Naw. Naw", the supreme leader denied lightheartedly.

"Let's speak of facts here! I've had hundreds of contacts and sources who gave me genuine details about the reality considering OUTER HEAVEN - and this new place you refer to as LATER" , the infuriated journalist added, "I've already dispatch my findings to various news groups present in this room. It can also be downloaded at the website of KNN. I've spoken with members of NATO and various other organizations. How dare you say the information was forged. They have amassed more than enough authentic intelligence about your petty OUTER HEAVEN."

Once again, the leader wove his hands in a calm manner; gesturing his men to stand down no matter how insulting she was to the alluring man.

"In fact. They assume that you, CaTaffy, were the man who had infiltrated on of their agencies - codename: Big Boss!"

Various Heaven officers exclaimed, but calmed themselves shortly after. And yet again, their leader calmly wove his hand and smiled.

"Hahaha. No dearest, you are wrong. They all were. These allegations are false...", CaTaffy chuckled and sighed cheerfully, "Ah yes... The West. There has always been a confusion between our_ former dear leader_ we all referred to as Big Boss and the ol' former shepherd boy of myself, back then _Colonel Vermon CaTaffy_. Ah, the 80s. A wonderful time and age. Full of color, beautiful music like the good ol' Tri-Star fanfare, Safety Dances, confusions. It was _Truly Outrageous_... I miss it..."

Gladis shook her head as she partially shoved the digital tablet into her business suit, "Save the nostalgia for prison, you bloody criminal. I can prove the world that they are doing a serious mistaking accepting you and this dreaded island as true state. OUTER HEAVEN itself even threatened the entire world with its nuclear weapon, as well as an unknown yet powerful piece of technology that could launch such from anywhere from around the world. I'm sure this LATER place has more toys dug deep underground."

Clearly, the viewing world was likely confused about what was happening here and now.

At the same time, the young female Heaven subordinate was once again held back by her colleague. He could merely sense how her blood was boiling as the journalist kept hurling one allegation after another upon their dear leader.

The man shook his head, "I do recall such _a ride_, but nukes, dearest? Nooo. Yes, I know what you are all thinking. But even if we did have nuclear weaponry, it would only be a mean of ultimate defense. After all, the U.S. of A. and various states possess such strategic weapons of mass destruction. If there is one thing that happened, then it was the fact that OUTER HEAVEN was framed. Well framed...

Too perfect for it to be a mere coincidence, darling. And in the end, neither NATO nor any other participating military organization took any consideration for civilians. Not even the slightest mercy... as you have seen on these footages of The Observer. Nothing of his material has been forged and all of it still remains upon authentic analog recordings. Everybody was traumatized by an onslaught that was alike month's worth of Vietnam - or perhaps an hour of D-Day. Oh I dare say, it was all real, young lady - None of that fancy greenscreen _Industrial Light and Magic_... magic."

The woman was about to respond against his comment when her psyche did figure that he was right about the massacred civilians.

"I don't care, CaTaffy. We all now stand upon a rogue state that has charmed the world. And this legal system here is more than shocking. There are rarely anything anybody could call a fair trial. Most people are shot at once without any sort of legal defense! In fact, people are sometimes mutilated if they do happen to survive the shot! And -"

Suddenly, the two debating heard an angered exclaim from the farthest side of CaTaffy's staff. The attention of the audience as well as the world media turned to the far left side, spotting a figure sliding downwards and away from the grip of the young man who sat beside her.

D-Damn it, you're -, the young man with the beret said but it was too late.

The young lady he previously held down by the shoulders had used the down force to slip away from his grip; slithering under the cloth of the lengthy table and away from the heightened stage. During this process, the young lady lost her beret as well as her previously well-done hairstyle.

Bloody... whore..., the tempered female soldier mumbled when she finally found her headwear and made a hasted approach towards the journalist, "You... fucking little whore...", she repeated, well loud enough for the nearby cameras.

The other soldier sighed while sinking into his seat, knowing that this was not going to go well. The young man figured his superior colonel looking at him from the other side.

Couldn't keep hold of her, sir, he mumbled into the table.

It's okay soldier. Nobody can...

"Great. Just what we needed. One of CaTaffy's many boy soldiers", Gladis said to the approaching figure, "Oh... A girl. Wow, these tomboys are getting better at their looks."

Gladis neither revealed fear nor respect for the specific person that now stood face to face with her, "Not that I give a real damn... but who the hell are you?"

"Name's Haki...", her cold voice replied, "_Angel_".

The journalist rolled her eyes.

**- Enter Haki -**

Gladis looked slightly down upon this specific person that seemed to her more of a joke than to be considered a _young woman_. The body of this individual was rather undeveloped. _Haki_ was of a rather pale complexion - the sort one could confuse with pure moonlight. Her smoothly rounded face and her eyes hinted that she was possibly of asian heritage. Her black hair was rather short, barely reaching down the backside of her neck. The attire Haki wore was not truly much of a dress uniform. The green schemes of her uniform easily revealed that she was one of many non-commissioned-officers, likewise hinted by the specific beret she wore upon her head. Considering the eyes of this pesky-looking soldier, Gladis noticed the rather pale blue irises encircling pupils that were as pure and sharp as the tip of a needle.

It was strange to see this 20-year old looking lady in the outfit, let alone the voice that was rather soft for an individual trying to sound and act tough.

"HEAVEN has no remorse for racists or any sorts of war criminals, be it officers of our own or bastards who think they can hide their hideous pasts in our precious homeland", the young soldier argued, "And no. We do not immediately liquidate people - only if all has been truly proven. We have our rules."

"That's bullshit!", Gladis threw stretched finger in front of Haki, "Nothing but barbaric mentalities against humanity!"

Haki's head came even closer to the taller woman, "You bloody fool. There are hundreds of bastards who slipped through the net of the West to OUTER HEAVEN and our new land. We don't just blindly accept anybody to our lands. Our former dear leader was the one who was exposing these bastards while he was still amidst the West - and these are true bastards who have truly done hideous acts against humanity in the first place. Big Boss has made it clear that when a soldier conducts these hideous acts, he is forsaken - alike a fallen angel soon to become a demon... and such must be exterminated at once..."

Gladis lowered her hand.

"Be it anything that is inhumane... We're better than the oh-so-beautiful and adorable U.S. of A. and the rest of the world. Nobody can deny how racism still reigns within the hearts of many even to this day!", the young lady continued, "HEAVEN is a world - granted, a small, and yet genuine world that stands to the principles that all are equal and that nobody shall ever tolerate any sort of prejudice thoughts for these are poison. Racism alone is like a damn disease... and anything affiliated with such alongside mindless murdering must be eliminated at once. And don't get us wrong..."

"What do you mean with that?"

"We still are genuine by the fact that we accept open minds. Religion, ideologies... Even former communist... and national socialist philosophers - as long as they speak freely and without any sort of aggression. We have a watchful eye about them, so don't even think that they are just here to spew hatred."

"W-What?! Now that is something that is even new to me!", the journalist suddenly scoffed out loud, "Are you telling me that you actually have Nazi-mentalities actually roaming around here on this damn island and they're still alive?"

Haki shook her head, "Open discussions and debates. Nothing more. Perhaps you should act more as an objective journalist than a damn prick for a change and see for yourself."

Cameras simply kept rolling. Some of the observers even grabbed a third set of champagne as they watched this argument taking place.

"Just the smell alone of the Nazi-psyche and everything else about this place sickens me, you worm", the taller woman growled, "I've seen many places like this - and people like you defending it, thinking it is the best in the world."

"Our world is better than the rest of what is out there. You are just too blind to see it. Even the grand United States and European Union are just as hideous", Haki replied with a much calmer voice, "We at least are nothing compared to that crap out there. You have absolutely no idea - especially for you being the oh-so-omniscient journalist... You should look around you. The big countries and other bastard states are the ones fuelling the conflicts in the first place."

The young woman turned away from her opposite, gazing upon one of the colonels above on the stage.

"That's how the world is. Nobody is perfect... and this HEAVEN place is fuelling the horrors just as much", Gladis suddenly turned over to one of the cameras while pointing her finger at the back of the young soldier, "And this girl is just one of many fanatic dogs of war just waiting to invade countries and slaughter anybody for the highest bidder - like a damn prostitute with an itchy trigger. Look at this... They're actively admitting to have national socialist mentalities allowed to speak freely in public alone... No wonder, when you're standing on a land that has **anti-Semitic NAZI SWASTICAS pasted everywhere**!"

One of the colonels as well as the subordinate palmed their foreheads, knowing that that journalist just hit a nerve, "oh no..."

Without warning, Haki suddenly turned around and aggressively took hold of the journalist by the fabric of her tie and shirt, "You bloody - This -!"

But the taller lady was not intimidated, "Why so defensive, _little boy_! Why don't you just admit you're just another Nazi-state like the last 'HAVEN' terrorizing South Africa just like the rest of that racist faction!"

"WE WERE NEVER AFFILIATED WITH THOSE BASTARDS!", Haki barked right back at her, "AND WE WERE JUST AS INFILTRATED BY THEM AS BY YOUR FUCKING TRAITORS AND MURDERERS - BUT AMONGST ALL, **we're not nazis**! Don't you even put that disgrace on me or others or -"

"Or what?", Gladis repeated several times to the smaller lady, "You'll impregnate the backside of my neck with a slug or two, like white power fanboys and swastika-lovers would love to do any darker than they are? Oh, I forgot, you already did that more than often...", she added while aggressively swinging her arm around and looking into the nearby cameras, "LOOK AT THIS PLACE! Look at your uniform... LOOK AT YOU! Everybody in this damn Nazi-HAVEN wear swastikas with obnoxious pride - and we, the outside world, are suppose to welcome you?

We should continue our efforts keeping this _damn disease_ at bay with sanctions, blockades and hell of a fleet ready to bust this island into pieces! I so dearly hope that will happen someday! GO AHEAD, HAVEN... Do something stupid... The world will surely blast this place to bits like it did with your former precious rogue state. And this time, there will be no place to run to... I'm sure of that! I'll be ready to burn this place, starting with these fucking flags with nazi-swastikas."

Haki's beret fell to floor.

It was true. Nobody could deny the fact that this presidential complex still had countless flags and drapes showing not only the colors but the controversial symbol that simply could not be ignored. Every soldier had either badges or emblems representing this as well. This specific symbol consisted of a four-eyed, fanged skull logo with angelic wings and a swastika upon its head.

However, there was a key difference regarding this scandalous symbol.

"No, we only are allowing discussions only about the philosophies - that only. These people know well enough that they will be punished without warning if they even dare to push it on people. We take the best of each ideology and implement the principles WITHOUT the cesspool raping any individual's freedom", Haki loosened her grip and took two deep breaths before responding, "This swastika you see here and everywhere is a left-facing swastika - not that right-facing, fucking shit that raped the world. The Naht-Zees you keep speaking of stole that symbol and used it for their sick ideology. No, our swastika is based on the true historical origins from the Asian world... It's roots standing by its meaning of 'To be Good'."

Gladis rearranged her tie and suit. Although this lady was rather puny, she did know how to grab people. She pushed her glasses up, knowing that this_ tomboyish_ individual was stubborn, yet a matter not to be ignored.

Haki silently turned around, also rearranging her green uniform, apparently insisting to just let this woman be. She then picked up her beret and stared upon it for awhile before putting upon her head.

"Right- or left-facing. Upside-down - It doesn't matter... Sick ideologies are sick - and should be burned down, no matter what. I can prove that this state is just as the name says - a HAVEN for monsters and fanatical madmen just waiting for the next mercenary contract... waiting to spew death and poison upon the rest of the world. Your stupid little HAVEN doesn't know about what happened over these last 20 years. What's with the name and its capitalization anyways...

Oh... and we've discovered some other things; There have frequently been a row of renegade ex-special forces... renegades of YOUR former paradise. Oh, don't even bother to deny it - and I don't care if your shitty low-tech island did not read the mikipedia articles about it. Don't know what I'm talking about? Why don't you woogle up Shadow Moses Incident.

But the world knows, even if any of the global powers blocs deny any interactions. A team of truth-seeking journalists, of which I was part of, uncovered the aftermaths of... Black Ops... These secret wars... Oh, I'm sure you and your smiling new dear leader know about this. I'm sure various forcefully exiled citizens popped up in those secret wars, too.

Go ahead, Haki, just turn your back. I'm sure the world will once they turn their back on your silly little HAVEN..."

Silence filled the vast area as Gladis ended her phrase. Apparently, she was the one with the last word. The whole world listened to very heated debate with both sides believing in their own words. Truly, both OUTER HEAVEN and its succeeding nation would remain a veiled psyche in a world that would never understand its ideology, its belief and its true nature. Even now, it was as if HEAVEN could smell and feel the fear of the world as breathed against its neck.

The young soldier lifted her head and gazed upon CaTaffy and the rest of her trusted people. After a thoughtful pause, Haki looked to the floor before arranging her beret once more.

She took a deep breath, turned around and ultimately said, "... Just one last thing. Glay-Diss."

"What?"


End file.
